Cocoa Puffs
Cocoa Puffs 'is a fictional character and the main protagonist of KPopp's ''High School Dreams ''series, ''The Sims 4: Runaway Teen Challenge ''series, The Sims 4 Get Together and ''The Sims 4 Go To School Mod ''series. She is characterized as a person of mixed characters, but she often tends to have the character of an sassy and feisty person. In the first episode of the ''High School Dreams ''series, Cocoa is a new attending student who is non-hostile from the start towards the other students and is built up to be a primary protagonist until the final episodes. As the series progresses, Cocoa's character becomes astonishing and hostile. In the first episode of the ''Runaway Teen Challenge series, Cocoa becomes a runaway teen for unknown reasons. As time went by through the series, Cocoa Puffs started a new life, as a young adult, with her new husband Alejandro Quizada, and her newborn daughter Reese Puffs. Appearance , wearing her signature heart-shaped pink glasses.]] In ''High School Dreams, Cocoa Puffs has an average teenager height and has a skinny build. She has wavy dark brown hair and has money symbols as her pupils. She wears several different outfits most of the time, with the notable ones are a red and pink striped sweater with black pants, green polka dotted tanktop with a matching skirt, and a sleeveless red dress. She was recreated twice on the Sims 4, but her official and final depiction of her in the game was revealed on the first episode of the Runaway Teen Challenge. She has an average teenager height and a skinny build. She has wavy dark brown hair and has grey pupils. She wears a grey shirt, denim shorts and a pair of brown boots with rectangular glasses. In The Sims 4 Go To School Mod playthrough, she has an average child height and build. She has wavy dark hair and unknown eye color. She wears a green 'teddy-ass' shirt, pink shorts with dark pink leggings, purple and blue bracelets, and pink sunglasses with blue flowers. Personality Cocoa Puffs is characterized as a person of mixed characters, but she often tends to have the character of an sassy and feisty person. Appearances in other series The Sims 4: Runaway Teen Challenge Cocoa returns as the main protagonist in the ''Runaway Teen Challenge ''series, where she appears to be a few years older than she was from her original appearance and has become a runaway teen due to unknown reasons. ''The Sims 4 Go to School Mod''''' Trivia *Cocoa Puffs has been involved with most of the boys at Charm Springs High, except for Landon Teenbeard. *She detests Mrs. Trimbull, Chelsea and Madison for her own specific reasons. *At the end of the series, Cocoa Puffs and Emily grew apart, however neither cared at all. * She always keeps a bag of potato chips in her purse that she always tries to give away. * She has a guilty-pleasure of collecting fridge-magnets. *She loves sharing and learning gossip from the other students of Charm Springs High. *She is horrible at cheerleading, as she messed up some of the cheers when she auditioned to become part of the cheerleading squad. However, she managed to receive a spot on her team. *She claimed that she was a photography mastermind, even though she isn't one. *Emily stole Seth from her. *She is one of the fan favorites of the PoppTart community. *She is one of the most requested fictional characters on KPopp's channel to become a contender on the Sims 3 Hunger Games. *She is the first fictional character on KPopp's channel to be recreated onto the Sims 4 Create a Sim Demo. *Kelly said once that Cocoa Puffs is 'a part of her'. And, she told fans that we all have a Cocoa side to us. *There are fan-theories that Skank KPoppf of Desperate Housewives Game may be Cocoa in the future. This has not been confirmed. Category:Characters Category:Sims Category:Protagonists